


Crave You

by ZiziTopsider



Series: Death's Blossom [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Body Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Late night drunk posting may have caused you some trouble.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Death's Blossom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113182
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> -Gently drops this self indulgent work off. Sneaks off out the side door.-

They asked the question to two people on the same day, their replies mirroring each other perfectly.

“Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?”

“Sorry, I’ve got something planned.”

-

Pride prevented you from doing a lot of things you deemed too embarrassing. One of those things was begging for anything or anyone. If you weren’t meant to have it, then it just couldn’t be. The other was desperation. At work and to your friends, people envied you for the constant desire that surrounded you. Officers wanted you to move to their sections. Many invites to come out and drink with coworkers went in the deny bin. You occupied yourself with other things.

The main one being the person who kept you at the edge of your seat for weeks.

In an accidental liquor fueled night, you jokingly placed an ad up for someone to come and “worship a lonely soul.” After you submitted the damn thing, you figured they would ignore it before you went to bed. The morning after greeted you with a massive hangover and a full inbox of rather questionable people. Sifting through the undesirable and the downright creepy ones, a jumbled subject line caught your eye.

While you slugged around the kitchen for anything to calm down the silent rave in your temples, you tried to decipher the words the sender tried to type out, chuckling at their efforts before your mouth went drier than it already was. Most of the emails came with pictures of dicks that were interesting, educational, and frightening. This sender was kind enough not to send any.

But damn if you didn’t want to see it, anyway.

The photo was cropped so the only thing in the shot was chest down to the delectable cut above grey sweats. You practically throbbed with need at the raunchy things that flew through your mind while you downed a hair of the dog and dove into a piece of bread. Words seemed to fail you, so you opted not to say anything. Instead, you left it alone, plopping down on your couch with the hellion device close to your head while you slept a few more hours.

When the world didn’t seem as harsh on the eyes and your head stopped spinning, you took it as a good sign to take a shower and get actual food into your angry stomach. Two gigantic slices of pizza and a ginger ale revived your weary soul, while nervous fingers typed out the beginnings of a delightful conversation. Fumbling with the right words to say, you simply replied with ‘wow, delicious body!’

The phone propelled to the end of the couch as you groaned at your awkward responses. At this rate, you’d never be able to speak to another interest with a straight face. When the phone buzzed again, your heart hammered. After grabbing it and fighting to open it, you took a deep breath and saw his response.

_”Haha, thanks. Can’t wait to serve you with it. But I wonder what you look like?”_

Oh, fuck.

That was one thing you forgot about. Most of the photos you had in your phone had identifying items in the background that wouldn’t do. Grumbling, you stood and walked to your bedroom, finding an empty wall that looked anonymous enough to untrained eyes. Stripping down to your bralette and panties, you fought over a few good poses until settling for something that showed off most of your body. Cackling, you typed away and attached the photo.

It was maybe 5 minutes before a response came through.

_”Goddamn. When can I get lost in between those thighs?”_

Thinking quickly, you wasted no time to book a suite at a hotel downtown that offered amazing views of the city and the right amount of anonymity from work. Once the confirmation came in, you replied.

_”I’ve got a hotel booked for this weekend. Maybe after we talk a little more, you’ll find out.”_

With that, the rest of the day seemed to fly by. The work day wasn’t as boring when you got sporadic responses from your new pen pal, hiding your excitement each time the phone dinged. If anyone noticed your switch in mood, they said nothing.

The same couldn’t be said for the receiver. He was usually on his phone, but he seemed to be more distracted and very guarded over it. During meetings, he actively ignored the conversation responding, irking the directors. Of course he didn’t give a shit though, they deserved it. His morning training sessions were lighter, he didn’t run his agents as hard. Instead, he did a few routines with them and let them go early.

Friday arrived, and the two were excited. You took the day off and used the time to shave and exfoliate everything. Nothing was out of place. A few lingerie choices went in your duffel bag, along with some casual clothes and sleepwear, just in case this ends up being a bust. Doing a last sweep of your person, you grabbed your keys, badge and duffel and walked down to the taxi station in the garage and hopped in.

Gabriel wasn’t as lucky.

Jack slammed him with a few extra reports, but he bit his tongue and finished them properly, but with more emphasis. When the clock finally chimed for the end of the day, he changed out of his work clothes and did his best to leave the building without being seen. If anyone caught him in his white v neck and jeans, and sneakers?! The questions would be never ending. When he jumped in his car, he sighed and pulled the mirror down. After a quick look at his facial hair, he tousled his short curls and seemed satisfied. Chapstick and cologne applied and dog tags dropped in the center console. He followed your directions to the upscale hotel.

You let him know the door would be ajar for him to slip in undisturbed. He took a deep breath and popped a mint in his mouth, grabbing his duffel bag, and walked in after parking close to the side exit. He walked with purpose and was glad that he wasn’t disturbed like you said. The ride up to the penthouse was thrilling, his heart hammering in his chest in anticipation. How he fucked up so perfectly and land a possibly great evening with a desirable woman astounded him. Of course, he would not let this blessing slip out of his fingers.

When the elevator doors opened and chimed, you dashed to the balcony and tried to remain calm while watching the city below. The click from the door shutting and locking, followed by moments of shuffling, steeled your nerves. If this ended up being a bad thing, you could always take him down. He mentioned something about working security, but was elusive about it. As you were with your job details, he barely knew what you did and that was good.

Gabriel stripped his shirt off and dropped it to the ground, taking slow strides to the balcony. When he reached the glass, he saw the back of you and groaned internally. The sweep of your hair and the delectable curves hidden under a sheer robe left nothing to the imagination. Good, you matched the photos. When he opened the door, you kept looking away as planned and smirked when his hands slid to your waist, muscles chest warming up the skin on your back.

He lifted your hair and planted hungry kisses on your neck, his free hand sliding up to your chin to turn and face him. In a flurry of movements, your eyes fluttered open after the hands that cupped your chin froze. The last person you expected to see standing behind you was Commander Reyes. Hell, you thought he was married. How was it that two people who were heavily involved in an organization hellbent on gathering information, couldn’t be arsed to ask what the other’s name was!? He snatched himself away as if you burned his skin, running his hands over his face. Together you two walked inside and stammered.

“Holy shit.”

“I didn’t- I mean, how?!”

“Why were you even on that site?!”

“The same goes to you, sir!”

Millions of possibilities flew through your head, words turned to dust the second they hit your tongue. Gabriel slumped in the chair and folded his hands under his chin. You walked to the kitchen and poured a healthy glass of whiskey before looking at the crestfallen man a short distance away.

“You drink whiskey, sir?”

“Please, just call me Reyes. You’ve earned the privilege.” 

He stood and walked to the counter, eyes fighting to stay fixated to any other place but your body. From this proximity, the two got a whiff of the cologne and perfume and groaned. You slammed the stiff drink and hissed while he did the same. Backs facing each other, he mulled over things to say while you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“So, I’m sure this was the last thing you expected to happen.”

With a huff, you nodded. “Well, yeah.”

Nodding, he spoke. “Now, there are two options we can take that will benefit the both of us either way.” When you turned to face him, he continued. “We can just say fuck it to our positions and give this a shot, but never again after tonight. The other option is that I leave, go home and swear to silence as long as you do the same.”

Damn, those were good options. Of course he would be a brilliant strategist during this moment.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you tried not to drool over the shirtless man in front of you with v lines dipping into low hanging jeans. Swallowing hard, you forced your eyes to meet his. “What about our pictures? You’ll delete them, yes?”

“I can do it right now.” Fighting against logic that screamed for him to stay away from you and your vanilla scented body, silky lips and lovely cleavage, he closed the distance with his phone in hand. He leaned a bit too close while he scrolled over the images and selected them.

Your face turned to his, surprised to see that he was so close. You could see the thrum of his pulse on his neck, how his nose flared over plump lips in an obvious fight for self-control. When you didn’t reply, he faced you and saw your lip disappear into your mouth. With a shy smile, you finally found the courage to speak.

“I mean, you could keep them. Do you want me to… delete yours?”

When his tongue darted over his lip, your pupils dilated. “No, keep them. It’ll be a salutary reminder to… stay away from those pages. Stay out of trouble.”

Letting the shoulder of your robe drift down your arm, you saw his eyes follow the curve of your breast into the black lace bustier. His eyes dashed back to yours, breath labored.

“Fuck it.” 

Gabriel pulled your lips to meet his in a heated kiss, phone dropping on the counter while his hands scooped you up to sit in front of him. You watched as he trailed kisses from your shoulder down to the exposed skin, heated eyes looking at yours when his fingers tugged and pulled the strings loose, offering a full view that he drank in. With the robe gone, he dove face first into the dip of your breasts, nose buried in between while his open mouth drifted warm breath down your stomach. Hands ghosted over the curve of your thighs to your hips, grabbing them to steady himself. With each kiss he groaned, melting into the feeling of you.

“May I?” He hovered over the material of your bra, fingers flexing in anticipation.

Running a hand through his hair, you pulled him back to meet your face. “In the bedroom, yes.”

He had you in his arms seconds later, large hands holding and kneading your ass while his tongue dragged down your neck to your shoulder. You held his arms and arched into him, shivering when the door to the bedroom met your back. His tongue dragged against your lips and you let him in, calming the needy storm with equal anticipation. Too caught up in his touch, it surprised you to feel the soft comforter meet your back. Gabriel stepped back to let you move until you were comfortable, walking around the room to set the lighting low enough to see where he was. He also wanted to enjoy the faces you made, so he could burn them in his memory.

Your breath hitched when his hand grabbed your ankle to the side of his head, watching as he trailed kisses up from your feet to your knee, repeating the same process to the other. When he reached your upper thighs, he squeezed his eyes shut and moved back to your chest. He hooked his fingers on the top of the bustier and pulled the thin material down to see perky nipples decorated in piercings. The barbells were simple, green gems on the end of each. He groaned, rolling his hips against yours while his tongue lavished them with want.

Moving his attention to the other, he whispered softly. “You’re so damn gorgeous. How I’ve missed this is beyond me.” He sucked on the neglected nipple and moved his free hand to the hooks, releasing them with ease. Before he pulled it away, he rested his weight on his hands. “May I?”

The throb that shot down your body like a bullet made you squirm. His gaze, lips parted and needy hands had you crumbling fast. The care and patience he had to make sure you were okay with each move made it better, and you wanted to reward him for it.

“Yes. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_Oh fuuuck._

When he pulled it off, his attention went to each breast. Kissing, licking and sucking every part of them and in between. He rested his forehead on your chest and pulled each mound to the side of his face, muttering your name along with thanks. To your surprise, he moved to flip you onto your stomach, straddling your hips before kneading sore shoulders. Moving your hair to the side, he kissed his way down your spine, hands caressing each arm to loosen them as he moved.

The sensation of his facial hair on your gooseflesh skin had you whining, grinding with need below. He laughed and hushed your protests with bites that made the ache between your legs worse. Gabriel purposely skipped the places you wanted him to be, raking his fingers down the backs of your thighs. The slow drag made you whimper, the wet kisses and licks that followed them urged your hands to hold on to something to keep you calm. Grabbing your hips, he moved you into a kneeling position, pushing your shoulders down onto the pillow. He sat back and enjoyed the lovely presentation, soaked panties showing the outline of you so perfectly.

When he moved closer, his hands grabbed your thighs to push your knees further apart. Mouth barely touching, he watched you clench at nothing.

“May I?”

“Goddamnit, yes! Please, touch- oh!”

His tongue found your clit, and he slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over the barrier, hands holding your bucking hips steady as he worked you. Gabriel tortured your burning need, but he sought to savor every moment. After all, this would be the last time he would ever get to experience you in this way, so he wanted to savor it. His fingers hooked under the band of your panties and tugged down just above the slit, kissing and sucking along the mound. Tingles shot straight down to your lips and you nearly ripped holes in the sheets, but he slowly trailed kisses to the dips of your hips, eyes catching yours.

After two insistent grinds against his chest, he smiled and slid down to where you wanted him, dragging the last barrier with it. Gabriel sat up and kissed every part of your leg the material came in contact with before offering a charming smile. His hands squeezed and caressed your sensitive skin, admiring the glisten that dripped from you. Finally, he slid back to his stomach, hooking one of your legs over his shoulder, the other under his other. With the new angle, he tilted you, wondering what the end goal was until his skilled tongue lapped and sucked. His mouth made love to you like a long-lost lover he reunited with.

Thick fingers held you open while that writhing weapon of his caressed and rolled around your nub, moans and pleas tumbling out in rapid succession. Gabriel made it his mission to ensure that he kept that lovely voice of yours singing just for him, just for tonight. Any time you froze and shivered, he attacked that spot repeatedly, but the two of you knew that you needed more. As if reading the way you clenched before his eyes, he carefully slid a finger in while adjusting you to lay back down flat. He laid his head on his now free arm, one set of fingers spreading and flicking your clit while another finger slipped into you.

Your hands were in his hair seconds later, stroking the short locks and shaved sides, crying for him to continue with whatever he was doing at a fever pitch. He read the rapid flex of your walls and found the place that had your back bowing so lovely for him, the cries of your orgasm applauding him for his hard work. As you writhed and cried out for him, his mouth lapped at the wetness that dripped from his now free fingers, sucking them clean. His other hand smoothed from your knee to your hip, helping you calm down from what was apparently a breathless release. When your eyes fluttered open, you met his heated gaze and smiled weakly.

“Did you want another?”

“Yes, but not with your hands or mouth.”

The implication was heavy, a knowing smirk gradually widening as he leaned forward to cage you in. Gabriel threaded his legs between yours, arms wrapping around you. When his lips met yours, your tongue immediately pressed forward to break into his mouth. He responded in kind, groaning when your nails raked down his back. The way he pressed you closer to his body did so in a way that you were pressed against one of his thighs. You pulled away to catch your breath, but failed when he dragged your hips up slowly, letting them fall back before repeating the action.

His hand swept over your hair, cradling the back of your neck while he worked you on his thigh. Intense eyes washed over you, soaking in every action, every time your breath caught in your lungs. You grabbed his shoulder and arm, finding it hard to look anywhere but his intense gaze. Something about this was so intimate, so caring and gentle that you dashed over the finish line sooner than you expected. When the telltale flutter of your eyes and chest started, his mouth captured yours, swallowing each moan with one of his own. He pulled away to plant kisses on your cheek to your ear, praising you for your reactions.

Gabriel held you close as you came down from your high, petting your hair and rubbing your back in gentle motions. You couldn’t ignore his straining need against your thigh. From what your body could tell, it was like something you’ve ordered online before, but warm. How would it feel splitting you apart? Filling you so nicely? The thickness of his head rubbing against you in ways that could only earn shouts and shivers in response. You nearly drooled at the thought, but grew concerned when he purposely stayed still. Turning to face him, you rested your hand on his chest, chin following in curiosity.

“What’s on your mind?”

He opened his eyes and turned to you, kissing your forehead in response. “I figured that was the extent of our actions for the day, unless you want me to bathe you as well? I could order room service too, rub your feet while you-”

Laughing and shaking your head, you kissed his chin and sat up a bit. “Those do sound nice, but it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t get release, right?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened a bit, his grasp on you tightening. He mumbled your name and paused. “-, though I would love to do that, I fear it wouldn’t be good.”

“Why not?”

This time, he sat up and distanced himself a bit. You watched the emotions that flew across his face before settling on one.

“Because if I feel you squeeze me the way you did to my fingers, I’ll never be able to leave you alone.”

The implications of that alone made your cheeks flush. Those words were heavier than he expected them to be, but he meant it. This wouldn’t simply be a one and done thing for him. No, he wouldn’t be able to tear himself away from you after today and know he couldn’t have you again. Hell, how would he even work with you, knowing what he does? You were in the same boat, fighting with yourself to see if this was something you wanted to even do. What happened already would have you chewed out until the sun went down if anyone caught wind, but it was too late. The two of you lept over that threshold, why stop now?

Eager eyes watched as you pushed him down and straddled his lap, angling his tip to your opening. Eyes locked as you slid down the length, lids fluttering and fighting to stay open the more you took in. When you rolled your hips up, he broke contact and leaned his head back, mouth open in a silent moan. They shot open again when you took him full hilt seconds later, back bowing forward and toes curling from the sudden sensations.

There was no fucking way he was going to last.

Neither would you.

All the gentleness from before was gone the second he caught his breath and held your hips. You squeaked and planted your hands at the side of his head, looking over your shoulder to see his knees spread wide behind you. He waited until you were good and distracted to lift your hips to pull back, slamming his hips to the back of your thighs a second later. Gabriel repeated these motions a few more times before he sped up, lips pulled back in a snarl and eyes squinting while you bounced above him. Lost in the feeling, you collapsed into a heap on top of him, fingers digging into his shoulders, muttered words flooding out as he absolutely destroyed you.

You fluttered and squeezed him, gripping him every time he pulled out. The two of you were in sync, hearts hammering and chests heaving with heavy breaths until you fell first, face shoved in the pillows while you shrieked. This was on a new level, nothing like the last. Your body felt like it was on fire and freezing, shivers and sweat mixing in with your muscles contracting and loosening, feet struggling to find a place to rest. Gabriel met you moments later, shaky thrusts stilling when he yanked you off him before he came, coating the inside of your thighs with his release. His eyes stayed shut, swears fumbling between greedy gasps for air.

He honestly wanted to finish inside, but the discussion of birth control hadn’t happened. That didn’t matter too much to him, especially with the way his head span from the surge of energy that flooded his body. By the time you flopped back on top of him, his hands landed on the bed askew. You slid to the side, one leg still draped over his stomach when the world wasn’t so fuzzy anymore. At that moment, watching him slowly open his eyes to look at you with an indescribable stare, you knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

-

The following Monday, the two sauntered into work in a lighter mood, soft smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. People wondered why you wore a turtleneck in the middle of August, while the other had many bandaids scattered across their neck. They both received twin questions and replied just the same.

“What did you _do_ this weekend?!”

“Nothing.”


End file.
